Ese Boxer es mío
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella lleva años yendo a la misma lavandería, un día se encuentra con una sensual prenda interior entre su ropa. Las excitantes fantasías se dejan ver, mientras que busca al dueño de la osada prenda. OS/Lemmons/ TH


**Ese boxer es mío.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **Bella lleva años yendo a la misma lavandería, un día se encuentra con una sensual prenda interior entre su ropa. Las sensuales fantasías se dejan ver, mientras que busca al dueño de la osada prenda.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mía por lo que queda prohibido la reproducción parcial o total del texto si mi consentimiento.

* * *

**Este shot esta dedicado a todas las chicas que perteneces al team de twitter: #TeamEstamosLIBRESestaNoche . Para que dejen fluir su citrismo puro, ya que gracias a ellas los pensamientos +18 se adueñaron de mi mente esta tarde. Cariños y besitos a todas. También va dedicado a todas las chicas de RPC (Robert Pattinson Chile) en especial las que asistieron a la junta del jueves. Cariños a todas mis niñas.**

**

* * *

  
**

Era un día agotador, tenía mil cosas que hacer y el tiempo parecía esfumarse sin darme tregua para alcanzarlo.

¿Por qué cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer el tiempo pasa lento? Quizá por lo mismo.

Me dejé caer en el sofá sin ánimos ni siquiera de prender la televisión.

La muy yegua de mi jefa me había hecho trabajar horas extras y sin almuerzo, había muerto de hambre todo el día de no ser porque Ángela me cubrió a escondidas mientras me comía un bocado de tarta que me había traído.

No me importó dejar de lado las encomiendas que tenía que enviarles a mis familiares, que más daba entregarlas mañana si de todas formas llegarían tarde.

Estaba de lo más feliz de la vida, entiéndase la ironía, cuando salté del sofá.

¡Tenía que lavar mi ropa!

Tomé toda la ropa que tenía acumulada en un bolso grande y bajé a la lavandería que estaba debajo de mi edificio.

Todas las veces la Sra. Lewis me esperaba, ella sabía que yo siempre llegaba tarde a la sala de lavados.

—Hola Sra. Lewis —sonreí.

—¿Atrasada? —sonrió dulcemente.

—Ni me lo diga he tenido un día horrendo —le expliqué.

—La salita esta abierta —sonrió nuevamente.

La salita era un lugar donde sólo íbamos los propietarios de algún departamento del edificio, de esa manera la gente de alrededores pagaba un precio distinto al de nosotros.

Abrí la pesada puerta con gran dificultad y vi allí a mi vecina y amiga Alice.

—¡Bella! —chilló —. Estaba apunto de llamarte.

—¿He llegado muy tarde?

—Más o menos, voy en la mitad del lavado —sonrió —. Pero te espero no te preocupes.

Con Alice siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo con los horarios de lavandería, ya que era el único tiempo libre que teníamos para hablar. Alice estaba ocupadísima con su trabajo en una revista, mientras que yo era una vendedora part-time, claro que aspiraba a tener mi propio negocio.

Eché toda mi ropa y me senté a esperar junto a Alice.

—¡Dios, Bella! Jasper es un Dios semental —chilló Alice.

—¡Shh! —le pedí silencio —. Alguien te puede oír.

—Bella no hay nadie no seas exagerada, además si me oyen se morirán de envidia —sonrió.

Mi amiga estaba delirando por su novio, hacía poco habían decidido pasar a la tercera etapa.

Comencé a escucharla con sus detalles escabrosos que me hacía poner nerviosa, ya no era debutante para estar sonrojada, pero si nerviosa de que alguien oyese semejante discurso poco decoroso, con detalles de las posiciones y todo.

—¿Es necesario tanto detalle? —estremecí cuando comenzó a contarme el Kamasutra entero.

—Lo siento —dijo sin realmente hacerlo.

Terminó su ropa de lavarse y la sacó de allí, mientras que la mía aún estaba allí dando vueltas.

Sonó su celular.

—Es Jasper —susurró.

¿Quién la entendía? Estaba histérica casi gritando su fogosa noche de pasión y cuando le llama su novio susurra… esa sin duda era Alice.

Comenzó a hablar con él, intenté no oír nada de las cosas que decían aunque no se me pasaron desapercibidos ciertos mensajitos bien subiditos de tono.

¡Dios! ¡Que gente! Que no respeten que uno este en sequía.

Mí ajetreada vida me impedía salir de juerga alguna noche y pasarla más que bien.

—Bella —dijo Alice sacándome de mis sucios pensamientos —. ¡Jasper viene a quedarse esta noche acá! Tendré que irme, tengo que arreglar mi departamento que es un caos —chilló.

No me dejó decirle nada, me estampó un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Entraron tres vecinos y la vieron salir extrañados.

Si, esa era Alice la loca mujer que subía y bajaba las escaleras corriendo todas las mañanas por recibir sus revistas que llegaban a su casilla.

Allí vi a Jacob, mi vecino del frente y a otros dos chicos que no los había visto antes.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Hola ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté mientras verificaba que el lavado fuese bien.

—Aquí, haciendo un poco de orden entre mi ropa y me tocó lavado —sonrió.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta, esta vez entró un muchacho bastante guapo y sexy. ¡Dios! ¡Ese cuerpo no debía ser legal! Espalda ancha, pectorales marcados que se notaban en su chaleco de cachemir, unos brazos que me gritaban "ven a mí" y unas facciones perfectas. No oí ni una pizca lo que me dijo Jacob, a quien le importaba lo que estuviese hablando si aparecía semejante hombre.

—Bella ¿Me oyes? —dijo Jacob al darse cuenta de mi estado larval.

¡Jacob, cállate de una vez! ¿A caso no vez que el Dios griego me esta mirando?

Sonreí fingidamente.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en Alice —mantuve la sonrisa.

Si, no era tan mentira, si Alice estuviera aquí el codazo que me habría llegado, cual de las dos hubiese híperventilado más por el guapetón que entraba y se adueñaba de la lavadora que estaba frente a la mía.

Mi rostro de estúpida seguro que le espantó porque bajó la mirada y se preocupó de su lavadora.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan babosa?

En esos momentos maldije a la ya maldita lavadora que terminó de lavar.

Tenía razón cuando uno estaba aburrida el tiempo pasaba más lento, pero ahora que llegaba ese pedazo de hombre tenía que pasar demasiado rápido.

Resignada saqué la ropa de mi lavadora y me despedí de Jacob.

Le pagué a la Sra. Lewis y me fui a mi departamento a hacer nada.

Estuve largo rato mirando el techo y pensando en lo tonta que he sido. ¿Cómo no iba a espantar al pobre chico si mi cara decía todo lo que había pensado?

Tonta, Bella.

Al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, así que me acosté temprano, dejando todo el desorden tal cual como estaba.

¿Quién quería hacer algo cuando había estado todo el día trabajando como loca?

Me dormí rápidamente. Aunque al poco tiempo comencé a soñar con aquel adonis, ¡Dios, el hombre hasta en los sueños era placentero!

Y sus caricias eran tan reales, su piel, sus labios y aunque su rostro me era borroso, las sensaciones eran tan vividas que llegaba a dar miedo.

¡Bien, Bella, se nota lo necesitada que estas!, me dije cuando desperté toda húmeda.

Me fui derechito a la ducha y me bañé con el agua bien fría.

A ver si se me congelaban las neuronas +18 que me estaban funcionando demás en este último tiempo.

Me sentía tan desesperada que recordé el cartel que decía: _la falta de sexo te hace ver doble_. En mi caso se podría decir que la sequía me hacía ver agua en todas partes, era lo mismo.

Intenté calmarme, luego de la ducha de agua fría, aunque me sentía igual de desesperada.

Me fui directo al trabajo.

—Hola Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás radiante hoy —sonrió Ángela.

—¿Radiante? —me extrañé.

—Si, te ves con un brillo especial —me dio un empujoncito.

Entendí lo que creía.

—No, estás equivocada —moví mi cabeza en negación.

—¿Segura? ¿Ninguna aventurilla?

—¿Con que tiempo si la bruja de Lauren nos mata en trabajo? —le susurré.

Ella sintió.

—Tienes razón… —me respondió.

Comencé a atender a la gente que venía a la tienda de ropa exclusiva.

Las horas parecían interminables, ya sentía que se me caían las paredes encima cuando al fin llego la hora de irse.

—Adiós, Bella —sonrió Ángela.

—Adiós —le devolví la sonrisa.

Tomé el taxi para irme a casa, entonces recordé que tenía que ir a dejar esas encomiendas y volver a lavar la ropa blanca esta vez.

Tenía la manía de lavar por tonalidades. Un día la ropa blanca, otro día la de colores claros y luego la de colores oscuros, también aparte la ropa interior.

Corrí a dejarle la encomienda al correo para que la recibiese cuando antes.

—Hola —dijo el tipo tras el mostrador.

—Hola —sonreí —. Vengo a dejar esta encomienda que es urgente.

Él vio el sobre, por ambos lados y luego me tendió una hoja a llenar.

Llené los datos correspondientes y se la tendí.

Lamió el borde del sobre con cuidado para pegarlo en la contraparte y me estremecí al verle hacer eso tan lentamente.

¡Dios! ¡Bella ¿Qué te ocurre?!

Intenté calmarme, para que él no notase mi estado de neurosis.

Salí casi corriendo de allí desesperada por encerrarme en la lavandería y estar sola por un buen rato, sin que nada provocase mis pensamientos +18.

No más, me supliqué.

Hoy, Alice no lavaría, así que llegué tranquila a mi casa, saqué la ropa de color claro y bajé.

—Hola, Sra. Lewis —sonreí.

—Hola, querida —me devolvió la sonrisa.

Entre a la sala, esa puerta cada día parecía más pesada.

Entonces vi al adonis, allí sentado leyendo.

—Perdona —me dijo—. No ocupes esa, estaba lavando la ropa y se descompuso —me advirtió.

Agradecí su atención y su aterciopelada voz que hizo que me sintiese en las nubes, peor que el _SexCall_.

Había ya echado toda mi ropa en esa lavadora así que tuve que sacarla toda y ponerla al aparato de al lado.

Me senté sin saber que hacer, tomé una revista y simulé leer mientras le miraba.

Era lindo, sus facciones podidamente perfectas eran tentadoras y sus labios levemente fruncidos se veían bastante bien.

—Disculpa —me dijo justo cuando bajé la mirada —. Soy nuevo acá ¿Sabes donde están las casillas?

Me pareció escusa barata, las casillas estaban al lado de los medidores, entonces decidí jugarle un poco para sonsacarle la verdad.

—Están al lado de los medidores —respondí.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Medidores?

—Si, los del agua y de la luz —le expliqué.

—Me has dejado igual —dijo confuso.

—Están en el piso subterráneo.

Realmente no sabía o mentía muy bien.

—Soy Edward —sonrió.

—Bella —le devolví la sonrisa.

Su lavadora terminó el proceso y se marchó despidiéndose de mí con una seña.

No tardó la mía en estar lista.

Subí a mi departamento, no tarde en llegar, esta vez parecía más liviana la ropa.

La dejé caer y comencé a ordenar, la ropa que había lavado ayer con la que había lavado hoy.

Comencé a doblar la ropa blanca a un lado y la de color a otro.

Entonces encontré unos boxers entre mi ropa.

¿Qué hacían unos boxers aquí?

Eran azules con líneas rojas y bastante tentadoras.

Me ruboricé de inmediato con solo imaginar que sostenía esa ropa interior.

¡Cálmate, Bella malpensada!

Bajé rápidamente hacía la lavandería para dejar allí la ropa interior, pero ya había cerrado.

Obligada a llevarlos cuando fuese de nuevo.

¡Dios! Esos boxers… Podrían haber sido de cualquiera, ya que había ido a lavar dos días seguidos, podrían haber sido hasta de Jacob.

Lo importante es que como estaban en la salita, era seguro que pertenecía a alguno de mis vecinos.

Esa noche no dormí en paz, me imaginaba a mi vecino nuevo modelándome los boxers, lo peor era cuando llegaba a la parte en que se los quitaba. Me avergüenzo de mí al reconocer que lo que me hacía sentir mal no era que se los quitase si no que despertaba y no lograba ver nada.

Si, lo sé, pero me critiqué un millón de veces por esos pensamientos sucios.

Volví al trabajo y le conté mi incidente a Ángela, esta rió mucho al decirme que la probabilidad que fuesen de mi ex era nula porque en ese caso estarían apolillados.

—No fue hace tanto —le critiqué.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —inquirió.

Comencé a sacar la cuenta y me hice la loca.

—Dilo —volvió a exigir.

—Dos años —susurré en un hilo de voz entrecortado.

Sonrió victoriosa y arqueó una ceja.

—Tú ganas —me rendí —. Estarían apolillados.

Ese día fui a lavar y a la muy linda se le quedó la prenda. Me debatí entre preguntarle o no a Edward si le pertenecía.

—Hola —sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola —sonreí tontamente.

Recordé mis sueños fogosos con él y el rubor me delató.

—¿Cómo estas? —dijo con su voz condenadamente sexy.

—Bien.

Con unas ganas de saber ¿Por qué demonios me torturaba en sueños ese pedazo de hombre?

Intenté calmarme antes que comenzara a hiperventilar por él allí mismo y mis imágenes mentales comenzaran a pasarme la cuenta. Ya podía sentir la temperatura aumentar en todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cómo se vería modelándome en esa pequeñez de boxer? ¿Los usaría? ¿Cómo le cubriría ese trasero moldeado por los ángeles?

¡OMG! _Detente Bella en este instante o quizá que pase, me dijo mi voz interna_.

—¿Y-Y tú? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Aburrido, he llegado hace poco a L.A y no conozco a nadie —hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Yo soy nadie? —me atreví a decir.

—No, claro que no, no quise decir eso —explicó.

—Bien, un día entonces puedes venir a visitarme, aunque generalmente no estoy en mi departamento, trabajo mucho —comenté.

Intenté detenerme, no quise darle la lata con el asco de trabajo que tenía.

Él se acercó lentamente a mí, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, lo tenía tan cerca y de forma tan abrupta.

Podía sentir su halito sobre mi rostro.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, los nervios casi me traicionan, peor logré controlarlos.

¡Me iba a besar! Estaba que saltaba de felicidad.

—Tienes el color de ojos muy parecidos a los de mi madre —sonrió.

¡¿Qué?! No, esto no era real, esto era un tongo (*), me estaban… esto sin duda era una broma.

—G-Gracias —dije realmente sin sentirlo.

¡Idiota, él e idiota yo!

Terminó mi lavadora, así que saqué la ropa y me marche dándole un frío adiós.

Salí más que molesta.

¿Cómo se acercaba tanto para decirme que tenía el color de ojos parecido al de su madre?

Y yo como estúpida esperando que él me besara…

Bella Swan hay veces que tú estupidez se auto-supera.

Los días pasaban y mi vecinito se paseaba en tanga sexy todos los días, claro que en mi mente, por que de aquí a que se me pasee en tanga… ¡Uf! Quizá que cosa me pasaría ahora si cuando creí que me iba a besar me vio los ojos.

Cuando volví a ir a la lavandería, llevé la famosa prenda.

Entonces allí estaba Mike, otros de mis vecinos, que ya se marchaba.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió.

—Hola —le saludé —. Tenía que hacerte una pregunta ¿A ti no se te ha perdido alguna prenda de ropa interior acá?

—No, la ropa interior me la lava mi mamá —sonrió avergonzado.

Me reí para mis adentros.

"No, mi mami me pone la ropa y elige quien se acuesta conmigo" lo caricaturicé para mis adentros.

—Ok, sólo preguntaba, Adiós —le sonreí.

Se marchó algo ruborizado.

Al caminar hacía una de las lavadoras, sentí que la puerta se cerró, me volteé a mirar y allí estaba el sex symbol de mi vecino.

—Hola, Bella —dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello cobrizo.

—Hola, Edward —sonreí.

—¿Cómo estas? —dijo acercándose a una de las lavadoras.

—Aquí, bien y tú —dije abriendo la puerta de la máquina.

—Bien, gracias.

Dejé toda la ropa y eché a andar la lavadora.

Él hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—¿Te gusta leer? —señaló mi libro.

¡Dios! ¿Habría notado que estaba leyendo a Candice Hern?

—Si, me gusta la literatura de época —me mordí el labio.

Su sonrisa se torció haciéndola más sensual y atrevida.

¡Dios! Maldito vecino nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan podidamente sexy?

No, Bella, eres tú la desesperada por un momento de pasión, me recriminé.

—Si, me leí la saga de "Viudas Alegres" —resaltó el titulo.

—¿Te gusta la literatura erótica?

El asintió.

—Pero con una buena temática, eso sí —sonrió.

Lamenté que mi lavadora hubiese terminado su proceso.

Antes de sacar la ropa, recordé la incomoda pregunta que debía hacerle.

—Edward —susurré.

—¿Si?

—¿No se te ha perdido alguna prenda interior? —sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban.

—No que yo sepa —frunció el ceño.

—Algo como esto —levanté el boxer.

—Ese boxer es mío ¿Qué haces tú con él? —rió.

—No lo sé, solamente apareció entre mi ropa —sonreí nerviosa.

—Gracias —me besó en la mejilla.

—De nada —dije cohibida.

Podría haber perdido otra cosa, quizá la recompensa hubiese sido mejor. Reí.

Saqué la ropa de la lavadora una por una, entonces mi preciada blusa se quedó atascada.

—¿Sucede algo?

Si, de todo me sucede contigo, pero por ahora es sólo la blusa, pensé.

—No, es sólo mi blusa que se atascó —le expliqué.

Se acercó detrás de mí y sentí su pierna rozando mi trasero.

Me estremecí ante la sensación.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo posándose tras de mí.

Me mordí el labio al ponerme de pie y chocar con su cuerpo.

El sonrió pícaramente, me tomó de la cintura y me apartó suavemente de la lavadora.

Vi que no podía sacarla de allí sin romperla.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —le rogué.

—Necesito que me ayudes aquí, mientras intento soltarla —me dijo agachado.

Bajé al nivel en donde él se encontraba. Y me miró fijamente.

No me saldría ahora con que mi nariz se parecía a la de su abuela.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, aunque esta vez para mí parecía chiste y de sorpresa estampó sus labios sobre los míos.

¿Dónde se había criado? ¿Qué había comido cuando era niño? ¡Demonios! Tenía los labios más suaves y dulces que hubiese probado en mi vida. Me levantó del piso mientras él se erguía conmigo.

Me tomó de la cintura y me subió a una de las lavadoras.

Desesperada por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por los recuerdos de mis noches de pasión imaginadas y soñadas con él, me dejé llevar por sus manos que acariciaban mis muslos.

Abrí mis piernas para permitir más cercanía, entonces él se apegó aún más a mí.

Nuestras caricias eran furtivas y sin explicación alguna me dejé llevar, dejando de lado la preocupación del respeto y el honor femenino y ¡Bah! Estaba desperada que me tocasen y él lo estaba haciendo de maravillas.

Sus manos recorrieron mis pechos por sobre la ropa y las mías, sin pudor alguno, se posaron en sus glúteos.

—E-Edward a-aquí no —jadeé.

Entonces echó a andar varias lavadoras y todas estas produjeron un sonido que era capaz de camuflar nuestra pasión.

Volvió a mis besos y mis brazos.

Me llevó sujeta de él hacía la puerta y la cerró con llave.

Se deshizo de mi polera y de mi ropa interior, lanzándola por la habitación. La pasión se sentía en el aire, mi desesperación aumentaba al sentir su cuerpo caliente, asi de cerca del mío.

Mordisquéo mi oreja, haciendo que estremeciera en sus brazos. Mis manos recorrían su espalda con desesperación, mientras que él hacía lo propio con las suyas. Posé mis manos en su cabellera y jalaba de ella cada vez que la sensación era tan intensa como la que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

Masajeo las cumbres de mis pechos y besó la extensión de mi cuello con pasión, apegándome a él con necesidad.

Recorrí su lóbulos y exhalé allí mi halito tibio y desesperado ante las sensaciones de sus labios y dientes mordisqueando mis pezones rígidos por la excitación.

Mi pecho descontrolado estaba exigiendo aire, mis sueños húmedos con él no llegaban ni a la quinta parte de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Desabrochó mis jeans con rapidez y los bajó.

No tenía ni la más minima idea de donde estaba mi cordura y sensatez, pero de seguro las mandé de vacaciones cuando vi a Edward bajándose sus boxers.

Su masculinidad rígida y firme me sorprendió, ahora se cumplía mi sueño de saber que cubrían esos benditos boxers. Besó mi vientre, acarició mis pezones y recorrió con sus labios mi intimidad, jugando con su lengua y haciéndome estremecer y gemir sobre aquella lavadora.

Me acercó aún más a la orilla de la lavadora que estaba andando y vibraba por su cuenta.

Y me besó apasionadamente con sus labios tibios que tenían el sabor de mí.

Introdujo sus dedos en mi interior y los sacó casi de inmediato.

Él notó que yo le deseaba tanto que no necesitó más preámbulo, se introdujo en mí haciéndome estremecer en sus brazos.

Solté un quejido al ver que era demasiado estrecha para su espécimen.

Comenzó a moverse con delicadeza y sus caricias en mi oído me hacían estremecer.

—E-Eres h-hermosa —jadeó.

¿Me estaba diciendo cosas lindas mientras intimábamos? Que lindo.

Apresuró su paso, mientras que mis caderas se movían por si solas intentando colaborar en tan exquisita labor.

Masajeo mi pezón con una mano mientras que con la otra presionaba uno de mis muslos.

Mis paredes estrechas, se contraían aún más cuando tocaba las partes sensibles de mí ser, podía sentir el éxtasis cerca, ya sentía la exquisitez de su ser dentro de mí.

Aceleró sus movimientos haciéndome gemir en sus brazos.

Mi piel sudorosa se apegó a la suya en el momento en que mi quejido fue reprimido por un beso, un exquisito beso que me dejó deseosa de él.

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

¿Qué? Si, la puerta.

Entonces allí recordé en donde estaba.

Me vestí mientras que Edward me ayudaba a abotonar la blusa.

Intenté peinarme y arreglar el desastre que teníamos con el resto de la ropa.

Paré las lavadoras y Edward abrió la puerta

¡Qué vergüenza!

—Bella, aquí estabas —sonrió Alice.

No tenía que mirarme en un espejo para saber que estaba fucsia.

—S-Si —intenté decir.

—Necesito que cuides a la Cookie, me iré de viaje y no tengo quien le dé comida —me suplicó.

Esa mirada de Alice, de seguro sospechaba todo.

—Claro.

Me tendió las llaves y me abrazó.

—Gracias amiga —sonrió.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me guiñó un ojo.

Yo sabía que no se le había pasado por alto.

Miré a Edward algo incomoda.

—Mejor que fuese tú amiga a otra persona —rió.

—Tú estás loco, mira que tenía que ser aquí, teniendo los departamentos arriba —reí recogiendo el resto de ropa mientras que él me ayudaba.

Se acercó a mí.

—Tú también lo estas —sonrió con sus labios torcidos.

¡Sexy!

—Si, pero no fue mía la idea —dije con voz inocente.

—Entonces, menos mal que fue mía, si no todavía estaríamos a miraditas —sonrió.

Se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente, mientras me apegaba a su cuerpo.

Al subir me llevó la bolsa de ropa limpia.

—Tengo que ir a cuidar a Cookie —sonreí.

—Ok —rió —. Entonces ¿Nos vemos en la lavandería?

Asentí en silencio.

El besó mi frente y volteó.

Le sujeté del brazo.

—¿Me acompañarías a cuidar a la Cookie? —sonreí.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso —me besó apegándome a él, me tomó en brazos y enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, me arrebató las llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa de Alice.

¡Perdona amiga, pero sé que lo entenderás! Me dije.

Entonces me dejó caer en el blando sofá de mi amiga, abalanzándose sobre mí y despojándome de la ropa.

—Eres hermoso —susurré entre jadeos.

—Tú lo eres más —sonrió.

Se introdujo en mí y comenzamos la eterna danza en la que nos convertíamos en uno solo.

¡Bendito sea el día en que los boxers se inmiscuyen entre mis ropas! Aunque confieso que prefiero los boxers en el suelo.

Me mordí el labio mientras que él continuaba aumentando mi éxtasis y la presión en mi vientre.

Edward estaba hecho a mi medida, mi propio Dios griego para uso personal.

* * *

**_Hola mis niñas._**

**_Bien aqui regreso con un pequeño Lemmon._**

**_Digo pequeño por que su extensión es corta. (entiendase el Lemmon)_**

**_Espero que les guste. Se me ocurrió mientras entraba la ropa xD._**

**_Saludó a mis niñas que siempre me leen._**

**_Espero ansiosa sus reviews, no me hagan morir de hambre._**

**_No olviden pasar por : http: // Spilledcoffeeonafic . blogspot . com (quitele los espacios)_**

**_Cariños mis niñas, besitos y dejen sus mensajitos ;)_**

**_Manne.  
_**


End file.
